Various types of games and puzzles of this type are known. Most famous is probably the Rubik's Cube wherein the object of the game is to arrange a set of surfaces into a predetermined sequence and wherein movement of one surface concurrently moves at least another surface. This concurrent movement of the other surface introduces an element of complexity that is challenging and gives the game considerable play and entertainment value.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,033 describes a similar sort of puzzle. The puzzle disclosed in that patent has a housing and a plurality of members rotatably mounted on the housing such that they are operative in association with one another. When one member is rotated the other members rotate simultaneously. Each member has a plurality of object repositories located thereon. A plurality of objects, at least one less than the number of object repositories, are positioned within the object repositories. As the members move the objects are carried on the object repositories and can be moved from one repository to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,506 is directed to a mechanical puzzle comprising a casing having solid gears and pairs of split gears rotatably supported with their faces visible from opposed faces of the casing and selector gears each journalled in the casing and axially movable between upper and lower positions to selectively connect the solid gear to adjacent upper and lower split gears. In one embodiment the exposed faces of the gears have a clock face located thereon. One object is to align the hands on each clock face to indicate the same time. Again rotating one gear causes others to rotate.